The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius
| last_aired = | no_seasons = 3 | no_episodes = 43 (full) 50 (segments) 119 (total) | status = Ended | list_episodes = The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius episode list | preceded_by = Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius | followed_by = Planet Sheen | nick_name = jimmy-neutron | imdb_id = 0320808 }} The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (or rather just Jimmy Neutron), is a spin-off of the previous Nicktoons theatrical motion picture, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, first officially aired in July 20, 2002. This is also the first computer-animated Nicktoon. The series is animated by DNA Productions in Dallas, Texas, as was the movie. The show ended in 2006. Premise The show is about Jimmy Neutron (voiced by Debi Derryberry), a 12-year-old boy genius who gets in and out of trouble by inventing extraordinary gadgets and fighting evil enemies along the way. His main catchphrase seems to be "Brain Blast!", which usually comes after Jimmy comes up with an idea, accompanied by a visual of the activity in his brain. He's often joined by his best friends; Goddard, Carl Wheezer, Sheen Estevez, Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax and Nick Dean. Together, these seven friends make up Team Neutron and will always be off on a new and fun adventure whether it's discovering something about history or fighting evil villains. At the end of season one, the show started to lose it's spin-off of the movie feel and started to evolve into a comedy-adventure show, with Libby's new look (received in the nineteenth episode, Beach Party Mummy) standing out most of all. Soon enough, the protagonists started getting more character development and coming out of their shells. The series' main villains such as; King Goobot V, Professor Calamitous, Beautiful Gorgeous and Meldar Prime started appearing more as well. Not to mention there were darker and more serious stories (such as The Trouble With Clones, Win, Lose and Kaboom! and Sheen's Brain). Characters *'Jimmy Neutron' (voiced by Debi Derryberry *'Goddard' (voiced by Frank Welker) *'Carl Wheezer' (voiced by Jeffrey Garcia) * Cindy Vortex (voiced by Carolyn Lawrence * Libby Folfax (voiced by Crystal Scales) * Nick Dean (voiced by Candi Milo * Hugh Neutron (voiced by Mark DeCarlo) * Judy Neutron (voiced by Megan Cavanagh) Episodes Shorts Reception In it's early days, the series was falsely accused of ripping off Dexter's Laboratory (a show from rival network Cartoon Network). But overtime, people saw how the show developed it's own identity and have praised it for it's character development, wonderful stories and animation. To this day, it is considered one of the last great Nicktoons ever made and one of the most iconic ones, as well. In fact, it is more well-known than the movie and the shorts (to the points where people think the movie came during the show). The Jimmy Neutron Revival Project Over the years, there have been many demands for a revival series. There is a Facebook group called "The Jimmy Neutron Revival Project", where fans make many petitions for Nickelodeon to bring Jimmy back for brand new audiences and new adventures. Debi Derryberry (the voice of Jimmy, himself) also admits that she's willing to reprise her role as Jimmy as well and so is Carolyn Lawrence (the voice of Cindy). Keith Alcorn (one of the creators of the franchise) and Mike Gazaway also said that they would love to do a brand new show as well and that they were planning a season four a long time ago. Unfortunately, due to the failure of The Ant Bully, DNA Productions went out of business and season four never came to be. If season four did come to be, there would be an overarching story about the gang starting middle school, an episode about Cindy and Betty becoming friends, Jimmy and Cindy's relationship would've continued growing, the kids would become closer as a family, Evil Jimmy would've returned, there would be more serious and dark stories and Nick would've become part of the main cast. There are four scripts finalized, but the creators have kept them in secret until further notice. However, thanks to Nick's new goal to revive some of their old projects, a revival of Jimmy could still possibly happen. There have also been rumors about a brand new series called Jimmy Neutron: Re-Energized, but since there are no other sources, it is believed to be a hoax. Broadcast history ;USA * Nickelodeon - (2002-2011) * Nicktoons - (2005-present) Home media de:Jimmy Neutron nl:Jimmy Neutron pl:Jimmy Neutron Category:Nicktoons Category:Jimmy Neutron Category:Shows Category:Cancelled Shows Category:Kids' Choice Awards nominees Category:Science Fiction Category:CGI shows Category:Spin-Off Shows